The long-term goals for this research project are providing powerful tools for high-throughput analysis of gene sequences and functions, and developing gene-based applications. The investigators propose the development of a low-cost, fully automated DNA Array Synthesizer to efficiently generate large-scale, high-density DNA chips for diagnosis, sequence analysis, drug discovery, medical, and bioassay applications. The investigators suggest that the proposed project will advance biochip fabrication technologies by providing solutions to the existing problems on technology accessibility, flexibility, and product purity. Two innovations will be implemented: novel solution photochemistry and a programmable, maskless photolithographic system. The investigators state that in Phase I research they have proven the concept of the originally proposed synthesis chemistry and have demonstrated a working model of a programmable, maskless photolithographic apparatus. They predict that Phase II investigations will result in a prototype automated DNA Array Synthesizer that will enable large-scale, high-density, high-fidelity custom DNA chips to be made at low costs. The first set of the DNA/RNA-chips will target mutation detection in human disease genes, such as p53, ovarian and breast cancer genes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The new DNA Array Synthesizer will, for the first time, allow any researcher in the field to make large-scale, high-density, and high-fidelity DNA chips of their own design and at an affordable price. The instrument will be used in research laboratories of pharmaceutical companies, medical research institutions, and universities for drug discoveries, DNA diagnosis, and gene analysis. The technology developed in the proposed effort has the potential to be extended to other types of combinatory library microarrays, such as those containing RNA, peptides and carbohydrates, which, thus far, cannot be made on a commercial scale.